What Just Happened?
by TwilightEdwardBella95
Summary: A month and a 1/2 before Edward and Bella's wedding something tragic happens to some one and everyone has to suffer. Will they survive? 2nd Fanfiction. Story is good and give it a chance. Plz review. Vampires and humans. All the characters from twilight!
1. To The Beat Of The Heart

_** What Just Happened?**_

_** Chapter1: To the Beat of the Heart**_

**Hey Guys Please review for each chapter just say something. This is my second fan fiction. Check out my 1st fan fiction called the Surprise and review that! Enjoy this Chapter.**

**Bella POV**

I was in the kitchen making grilled cheese with ham trying to think what I was going to write for my vows. Alice persuaded me and Edward to write vows for each other. Edward thought it was a good idea. I ate my grilled cheese with ham and sour cream and onion chips in peace and quite. Edward would becoming back from Disney Land today, the week there was very rainy so they were lucky there was no sun there for that week they spent there. I went up to my room and found a 3x5 index card and started writing some of my vows. _Edward is such a great person. _It was the only thing I could get out of my mind. The wedding was only a month and a half from today.

**Charlie POV**

" Chief Swan we have a car that is crashed into a tree over and out," said Deputy McDonald.

I drove to the scene, the car was a silver Volvo. I rushed over to the car to see who the person was. It was Edward Cullen. I couldn't believe it, the Cullen's and Bella are going to be crushed about poor Edward in a horrible, bloody car accident.

" It is a male 6'3, name is Edward Cullen my daughters fiancée over and out."

When I got off shift I went home to break the news to Bella that Edward was in a serious car accident.

**Bella POV**

I heard the front door shut. I got up off the desk chair and walked down the stairs with a minor trip over the rug. It was Charlie he must have gotten off early today.

"Bella I have something really important to tell you, I need you to sit down," said Charlie with some sadness in his voice.

" Char- Dad what is wrong, is everything alright?" I asked in a tone not trying to get upset.

" Bella, honey Edward been in a serious car accident and there was a lot of blood every where, the windshield was broken and he has a serious head injury," said Charlie.

"No he can't be, Charlie take me to the hospital NOW to go see him!"

**Esme POV**

I was cleaning up the house and the others were helping me, Edward was on his way to see Bella and he had to give her surprise which was a beautiful snow globe, and necklace. I heard the phone ring I dashed to the phone in full vampire speed. It was Carlisle who was on the other line.

" Hello. Esme Edward is human again and he has been in a serious car accident he has a little bit stink of a werewolf please come fast!" cried Carlisle.

" Okay we'll be right there."

After this information I called a family meeting. Everyone came in with all different kind of confusion and emotions by the look of their faces.

" Everyone listen up! Some how Edward is human again and he got into a severe car accident and he has a werewolf smell on him and we should go now!"

Everyone looked at me like I was a maniac and than they realized I was serious.

**Later that day at the hospital before Bella arrives.**

I was sitting there stroking Edward's cheek it was so warm as Bella than the doors burst ed open and everyone made room for Bella to come to his bedside.

**Bella POV**

Tears welted up in my eyes seeing my beautiful loving Edward in a hospital with a broken left wrist and left arm. He also had 2 cracked ribs, 3 broken ribs, and head trauma that did not do any bad damage to his brain hopefully. Esme and everyone came over to me except for Rosalie gave me a hug one by one because they knew how much my love was for Edward, I hope he gets better and I am still going to marry him.

" Carlisle why didn't you change Edward back into a vampire?"

" Bella, Edward's blood smells really different like a wolf and his blood mixed together."

I sat there for hours staring at the unconscious Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and stroking his hand and his cheek every couple of minutes. Before I left I bent down to kiss him on his forehead, his monitor that he had for his heart started to beep faster and faster, I chuckled because usually my heart would sore when he kissed me or even touch me.

" Edward I need you, I can't live with out you, I am completely in love with you and we both complete each other," I sobbed until I felt Edward's body move.

" Edward can you hear me?"

No answer. Than his finger twitched.

**Okay tell me how you like it. If you read it than say something even like I read your story or even hi. I don't care what you write in my reviews and I usually reply back so if you say for example hi I will say Hi back or even if you say I read your story I would say I like thank you for reading. Okay Chapter 2 maybe tonight or tomorrow and please check out my other story The Surprise!**


	2. Can You Hear Me?

_**What Just Happened?**_

_**Chapter2: Can You Hear Me?**_

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed chapter1 called To The Beat of The Heart. Also I hope you people liked or read my story called _The Surprise!_ That will be updated today and please review for both of them. Okay I need to explain this I had a reviewer saying vampires don't have blood... well some how Edward's venom turned into blood and his organs and veins start to work again. Also there will be POV of different characters threw out the story. Okay now to this chapter! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own anything by Stephenie Meyer! Okay 59 hits 4 reviews for chapter 1.**

_Re- cap of last chapter To The Beat of The Heart._

" _Edward I need you, I can't live with out you, I am completely in love with you and we both complete each other," I sobbed until I felt Edward's body move._

" _Edward can you hear me?"_

_No answer. Than his finger twitched._

** Bella POV**

His fingers twitched more until his eyes slowly opened showing a beautiful emerald green. He was still a god like creature to me. I stood there staring at him in awe. Until he said " T..Th..Thirsty"

I rushed over being careful not to trip over anything to pour him a glass of water for him to control his thirst. He drunk and drunk a lot of water until his stomach would burst open from all the water he drank. I hit the call button, " Excuse me I need Dr. Carlisle Cullen in room 217 and tell him Edward is awake."

Than in manner of split seconds Carlisle was here happy to see Edward's beautiful emerald eyes open.

" Edward how are feeling, can you remember what happened?" asked Carlisle in a voice that was loving, and caring.

" No sir, I.. I don't even know who I am or that brown eyed girl over there is," said Edward with confusion on his face.

Emmett came into the room ready to take over the shift of watching Edward.

" Dude you are finally up, I knew you were going open your eyes up to your fiancée," said Emmett with excitement on his face.

" Fiancée?" he asked with more confusion on his face.

" The love of your life named Bella Swan, you made promises to her to..." Emmett got cut off by Carlisle and me.

" Emmett Edward has amnesia," said I in a voice that was sad because my love couldn't remember who I am.

"Oh." Was the only thing Emmett could say.

" Emmett... Bella please go to my office and wait there, I need to examine Edward know to see what else his injury's are." Carlisle said.

**Edward POV**

"_I couldn't believe I was engaged to a angel like creature. She didn't look over the age of 20. I felt sorry for them because they had to deal with my amnesia. I thought this girl named Bella was a sister, a close friend, a relative, or my girlfriend not my fiancée; was this girl Bella pregnant? How long have we known each other for?" I thought to my self for a while, while Dr. Cullen examined me and my brain._

"Dr. Cullen, how old am I and is my fiancée pregnant?" Said I in a demanding voice that wanted to know some things about my memory maybe this could bring some of my memory back.

" Edward you are 18 **( okay I know Edward is forever 17 but everyone in Forks thinks he is 18 years of age.) **years old, and no Bella is not pregnant you are marrying her because she is your sole mate; you two only knew each other for two years, 11th and 12th grade and Edward please call me Carlisle." Carlisle said to me.

Carlisle was explaining some stuff to me that he adopted me because his wife Esme can't have children and I am intelligent person.

**Carlisle POV**

Poor Edward. Finding out he has a fiancée and was adopted all in one day. After I was done examining him I called Esme and the family telling Edward was awake and meet me in my office because I have to see when we can discharge Edward out of the hospital and I had to talk to him.

**Bella POV**

Everyone in the Cullen's family came in and started to talk and ask questions to me and Emmett about Edward's condition. We all told him he had amnesia and didn't know any of us and didn't know who he was or were he was at and what happened to him.

" Bella I assure you Edward will be back to himself in no time so no need to worry about him," Esme said to me trying to calm me down from the break down I had of thinking about poor Edward and his condition he was in.

Than Carlisle was in his office about to tell us the news about Edward, and what was wrong with him.

" Edward's bones are healing really well, his brain is fine he had a hard bump in the head that had a compact of Edward losing his memory, I think he will have his memory back in days... weeks.. or in a month or two, the reason why Edward's blood had a funky smell to it ( like a werewolf stink but not a lot) is because he had been in a werewolf attack. Sometimes when a vampire has a werewolf attack and survives it they would have symptoms of becoming a human. Edward must halved of had the changed from a vampire to human in his car leading him to smash into a tree," said he.

" Wait how did his venom change into blood?"

" Well when that happens from the last hunting trip the vampire has or from the attack they accidentally suck the werewolf's blood, when they have the changing from vampire to human the veins, tissues, organs, cells start work the blood starts to circulate in the body which this is a symptom and than they sometimes loose focus and stuff starts to happen to change them back to a human," said Carlisle while pacing around keeping his eyes on me.

" I have a idea how about Bella comes and moves in with us to help Edward out and help him get his memory back," Alice said in excitement and jumping up and down like a little kid who has had **WAY** to much **Sugar**.

" Alice I don't think Charlie is going to go for that plan, you know how much he _**detest**_ him even when I am with him."

" Bella I can see him saying yes, and by the way Bella, Charlie is going to be super nice to Edward since he is really injured and you to are _**hopefully**_ getting married in a month in a half," said Alice.

" Okay, Alice I'll move in with you guys until Edward gets his memory back and Carlisle when is Edward getting discharged?" I asked with suspicion towards the end of what I was saying.

" In one week; first we need to put the pieces together and see what werewolf attacked Edward," Carlisle said to us mostly me.

" I have a suspicion and I think it is _Jacob Black!_ He probably came back to get me to not marry Edward and make me feel really bad for not choosing him." I said in disgust for what of Jake probably did to Edward.

"She's got a point and that is probably who did he also probably wanted Edward dead so Bella could choose him!" Cried Alice.

**Okay know it is time to review and read my other story _The Surprise!_** Now** I have to update my other story and this story hopefully will be updated tomorrow and also I had 59 hits yesterday and 4 reviews, 4 alerts, 2 favorites. See I need more reviews if you read the story just say I read your story or something like that. **


	3. Falling for the Lamb and the Lion!

_**What Just Happened?**_

_**Chapter3:Falling for the Lamb and the Lion!**_

**Hey guys thank you so much for reviewing and reading it means so much to me. I hope you like my story more and more and my other story called _The Surprise!_ So after this read that! Okay the Lamb is Bella and the Lion is Edward uh- oh are they falling in love or flashbacks! Okay and enjoy and remember keep replying and reading my stories! **

**Re- cap of last chapter:**

" In one week; first we need to put the pieces together and see what werewolf attacked Edward," Carlisle said to us mostly me.

" I have a suspicion and I think it is _Jacob Black!_ He probably came back to get me to not marry Edward and make me feel really bad for not choosing him." I said in disgust for what of Jake probably did to Edward.

"She's got a point and that is probably who did he also probably wanted Edward dead so Bella could choose him!" Cried Alice.

** Bella POV **

**1 week later when Edward gets out of the hospital.**

Alice, Carlisle, and Esme all convinced Charlie ( well more like dazzling him) to let me move in the Cullen's mansion until Edward gets his memory back. We arrived to the mansion at 12:05 pm. Edward was really scared of all of us and nervous.

" Edward you are in good hands and we won't hurt you, I promise and I assure you your family won't hurt you, we are here for you, trying to help you remember stuff and get your memory back; you might change your mind about me and I guess that would be okay, but it is your choice of what you want in life," said I in a sweet, loving tone to get Edward to be sure not to be scared or nervous about me.

" Okay" Edward said giving me a hug and than following with a kiss on the lips.

** Edward POV**

" Okay" I said giving Bella a hug than following with a kiss on the lips. I had to kiss her I wanted to taste her, I wanted to kiss her from the first time I saw her in my hospital room and Emmett said she was my fiancée.

_Flashback: I was running fast threw the woods like a blob that you couldn't see. Bella was on my back with her eyes wide open in fright. My eyes were gold sometimes they changed black. I had hard cold, pale white skin. I sat Bella on a shrub and told her the next time keep your eyes shut. Than I kissed her near a old red truck._

_End of Flashback._

" Edward what did you see?" Bella asked, while she said this every pair of golden eyes were burning on my face.

" I saw a time when I kissed Bella and I had gold eyes that sometimes changed black, hard cold, pale white skin, and I was running really fast more than human speed with Bella on my back." I said in fright.

" Edward we are not going to tell you about you before the car accident, you are going to have to piece every flashback you have Edward to make it make sense and you can tell us. Than soon you probably will have your memory back soon," said Carlisle.

" Yes, sir."

" Edward come with me I want to show you are place, the place were you kissed me well near there." Bella said walking to a car that I assume was hers.

" Okay."

**At the meadow 2 ½ hours later.**

It was astonishing this place. Beautiful water that laid with lily pads with wild flowers with the sun glistening in this place.

_Flashback._

_I walked into the meadow with no shirt on. My skin burst ed into millions of sparkling facets. _

" _Do you mind?" asked Bella._

" _No, I don't mind."_

_I told Bella about my love for her. That I was dangerous monster. I was a vampire that was in love with a mortal, her blood sings to me. She was my brand of heroin. _

" _So the Lion fell in love with the lamb."_

_End of flashback._

" Edward what did you see?" Bella asked me.

" The first time I brought you to our meadow."

I pulled her to me and started kissing her with a lot of passion. I nibbled her bottom lip a little. I sat down into the ground with Bella straddling me. I was getting my memory back, but I wasn't out of the woods yet.

**Okay this chapter is shorter than the other 2. Okay so we would have some more chapters tomorrow and so on. _The Surprise!_ Is going to be updated tomorrow. Anyway Edward doesn't know that much about their relationship. Okay please review and check out _The Surprise!_ If you haven't yet.**


	4. Heating Up!

_**What Just Happened?**_

_**Chapter4: Heating Up!**_

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading this story, reviewing, adding this to your alerts and your favorites, it means a lot to me to see that people like this story. So please keep reviewing because I get inspired and I try my best to write good. Hope you check out _The Surprise!_ That is going to be updated today! Okay and enjoy this chapter! P.S. A lot of Edward and Bella POV'S. Another is I might update these stories when _Breaking Dawn _comes out and on 8/25/08 I will be at school. Just some heads up because I have more stories soon to come out on to fan fiction. Okay now enjoy please.**

**Re- cap of Chapter3:**

" Edward what did you see?" Bella asked me.

" The first time I brought you to our meadow."

I pulled her to me and started kissing her with a lot of passion. I nibbled her bottom lip a little. I sat down into the ground with Bella straddling me. I was getting my memory back, but I wasn't out of the woods yet.

**Bella POV**

We continued until we were out of breath. We headed back to the Cullen's mansion and went up to Edward's room. Edward started kissing me again with a lot of passion. Than things started happening that got a little out of hand. We started doing it. Edward didn't know that me and him made a promise for doing it was for after the wedding. He told me he had another flashback and he saw him talking to me saying after the wedding we would do it. He was afraid he would hurt me, but it did not matter anymore because Edward could not kill me of what we are doing.

"Edward let's go get Jake and make him explain why he did this, I know he is back, than we can go see Charlie."

"Uh.. Okay Bella." Edward said worried.

I dialed Jake's number on my cell phone. It took two rings for Jake to pick up. " Jake meet me at Port Angeles movie theater at 6:35pm. Tonight."

"Okay Bells!" Jake said in excitement.

**Edward POV**

**6:35pm. At Port Angeles movie theater.  
**

When we got there we waited for this boy named Jacob Black. A boy with a long black ponytail approached us with a disgusted look on his face.

" Hey Bells, Edward." The boy I assumed was Jacob Black said to us and said my name with a snarl.

"Hi." Me and Bella said in sync.

"Jake did you attack Edward give me the truth and don't lie." Bella said to Jake in a demanding voice.

Jake gave us no answer.

"JACOB BLACK TELL ME THIS INSTANT!" Bella screamed at Jake with tears streaking down her face.

"Yes." Whispered Jake.

"Why? Was it because you wanted him dead, so you could have me to yourself? Tell me the truth please." Bella said in a cry than ended in a whisper.

" Yes, yes thats why I wanted him dead. You should be in love with me not that stupid leech. He can't kiss you like the way I kissed you, he can't give you everything like a baby, or anything that would hurt you. He probably would have left you and than you would be crawling back to me saying Jake take me back please, please." Jake said shooting daggers at me and than he took Bella in his arms crushing her lips on to his.

"JAKE STOP! YOU ARE A SELFISH PERSON I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS HURTING ME AND SCARING MY HEART! EDWARD IS MY SOULMATE AND HE IS ALWAYS GOING TO BE. FYI Jake he is not a vampire anymore he is a human now." Bella said in a harsh voice yelling at Jake but not that loud that anyone could hear than at the end of what she had to say ended up in a whisper.

" How... how..did...is.. he human.. again?" Jake asked confused and upset.

"Well when that happens from the last hunting trip the vampire has or from the attack they accidentally suck the werewolf's blood, when they have the changing from vampire to human the veins, tissues, organs, cells start work the blood starts to circulate in the body which this is a symptom and than they sometimes loose focus and stuff starts to happen to change them back to a human," Bella said.

" What!" Jake cried with a violent shaking.

" Jake calm down this instant!" Cried Bella.

"Why?" Jake said in a disgusted tone.

" Because I said so. I will always love you but like a brother." Bella said.

_Flashback._

_Jake was laying next to Bella trying to keep her warm. I was sitting there listening to his disgusting thoughts he has of Bella._

"_Shut up you dog!"_

"_No and stay out of my head you leech!" Jake said to me in disgust._

" _Let Bella choose one of us and I will be fighting for her." Jake said._

" _I will be fighting extra hard dog."_

_End of Flashback._

_Another Flashback._

" _Bella we have to leave I don't love you anymore."_

_Than later we were in Italy and these vampires said I have to change her into one of us._

_End of Flashback._

"Edward get into the car now!" Bella said to me in a strong tone.

I obeyed orders and me and Bella took off running to the car. We got in safely than Bella took off and we headed off to Charlie's house.

**Bella POV**

We entered Charlie's house.

" Charlie how are you surviving with out me?"

"Bella I would like you to meet some one." Charlie said than a women came out of the kitchen.

" Char- Dad who is this?"

" Bella this is my girlfriend Veronica." Charlie said while putting his arm around her waist.

"How long have you two been going out?" I asked suspiciously.

" Half of a year." Charlie said without taking his eyes off of Veronica.

" Dad why haven't you told me?"

" Bella how do you tell your daughter you have a girlfriend and I was scared you would be mad at me." Charlie said trying to give me a hug I backed up almost tripping while Edward caught me in his arms.

" Dad you could at least say Bella I have a girlfriend and I would like you to meet her instead of keeping this a secret to me which makes me so furious with you, you know what me and Edward are leaving and good news Edward is slowly getting his memory back." I said with more tears racing down my face.

" Okay and the way you put that me makes me feel so guilty. I'm happy Edward is getting his memory back. You don't have to leave Bella you and Edward can stay here for awhile." Charlie said to us.

" No the Cullen's are expecting us back for dinner. Bye Charlie, and nice meeting you Veronica."

"Bye Bells, Edward." Charlie said.

" Nice meeting you Bella and Edward, bye you two hope we can all spend some time together soon."

We made our way back to the car I sat down and put my head on the steering wheel and started crying. Edward put his hand on my back and started to rub my back to try to soothe me.

" Bella, love please don't cry." Edward said to me pulling me to his chest.

" You called me love you..you used to call me that."

" I know I remembered Bella why did you take me back and choosed me over Jake?" Edward asked.

" Because I am completely in love with you and you complete me. Also you left me because you were scared that you or your family was going to kill me."

"Oh."

20minutes of silents in the car we were back to the Cullen's mansion. We went into the living room and started watching _The Messengers_. I sat there laying my head on his chest me and him jumped at the scary things. He would rub my shoulder to make me feel better of what happened to day with Charlie and Jake.

**Okay I am going to end it right here. I am going to write chapter5 and post it up today and than update _The Surprise!_ Hopefully to day. Chapter5 is going to be 1 month later so I will explain saying some stuff. Well I hope you guys liked it this was the longest chapter out of the others. So please review and if you haven't read _The Surprise!_ Than read it it is good but this is the best story I guess.**


	5. What Did You Just Say?

_**What Just Happened?**_

_**Chapter5: What Did You Just Say?!**_

**Hi guys thank you so much for reading etc. I don't own anything except for this story and _The Surprise!_ Which I hope you guys read. Well please review and enjoy.**

**Re- Cap of Chapter4:**

" You called me love you..you used to call me that."

" I know I remembered Bella why did you take me back and choosed me over Jake?" Edward asked.

" Because I am completely in love with you and you complete me. Also you left me because you were scared that you or your family was going to kill me."

"Oh."

20minutes of silents in the car we were back to the Cullen's mansion. We went into the living room and started watching The Messengers. I sat there laying my head on his chest me and him jumped at the scary things. He would rub my shoulder to make me feel better of what happened to day with Charlie and Jake

**Bella POV**

**1month Later. ½ month before the wedding.**

I have been getting sick for the past week in the mornings. I did not have my period ½ a month ago.

I ran into the drug store in Port Angeles and bought a pregnancy test. I went back home and went into me and Edward's bathroom. 15 long minutes of waiting for the results of the test. The pregnancy test said I was pregnant! I had a lot of things swirling threw my head. Edward had most of his memory back. He remembered more about his previous life's one before being a vampire and the vampire life. I wondered if Edward wanted this baby. My thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door.

" Bella, hurry we need you downstairs." Alice cried.

" Be there in several minutes Alice."

I threw the test and it's box into the trash can and buried it in the middle so no one could see it. I than unlocked the bathroom door and walked down the stairs to see what the Cullen's wanted. I made my way into the dinning room were everyone was sitting down.

" How about we all play truth or dare." Emmett said.

Some of us groaned while some of the others were almost jumping off there chairs and screaming YES!

" Bella are you playing?" Emmett asked me.

" Uh.. S..Sure."

" I am going first." Alice said.

" Edward truth or dare?" Alice asked.

" Dare." he said.

" I dare you to sing _**Breakout**_ by Miley Cyrus at the mall." Alice said.

" Wh.. What!" Edward said furiously.

We arrived at the mall and Edward started to sing very beautifully.

_Every week's the same stuck in school, so lame_

_My parents say that I'm lazy_

_Getting up at 8, is crazy_

_Tired being told what to do_

_So Unfair_

_So Uncool_

_The day's to long_

_And I'm holding on_

_Till I hear the bell ring_

_'Cause it's the time when,_

_Were gonna time when_

_We're gonna breakout,_

_Let the party start,_

_We're gonna stay out,_

_Gonna break some hearts,_

_We're gonna dance_

_till the dance floor falls apart, _

_Uh-Oh! All over again,_

_Were gonna wake up,_

_Everyone we know,_

_Were gonna have some fun,_

_Gonna loose control_

_It feels so good, to let go-oh-oh _

_Hangin' out is just something _

_We like to do_

_With my friends_

_And the mess we get into,_

_These are the lessons that_

_We Choose_

_Not a buck for_

_The things we'll never use_

_The day's to long_

_And I'm holding on_

_Till I hear the bell ring_

_Cause it's the time when,_

_Were gonna time when_

_We're gonna stay out,_

_Gonna break some hearts,_

_We're gonna dance_

_till the dance floor falls apart, _

_Uh-Oh! All over again,_

_Were gonna wake up,_

_Everyone we know,_

_Were gonna have some fun,_

_Gonna loose control_

_It feels so good, to let go-oh-oh _

_Hangin' out is just something _

_We like to do_

_With my friends_

_And the mess we get into,_

_These are the lessons that_

_We Choose_

_Not a buck for_

_The things we'll never use_

_Okay let's end the song._

"Bella Truth or Dare?" Edward asked me

_Uh-Oh_

"Truth."

" Tell me one thing that I never knew about you." Edward asked me.

_Crap! Great know he is gonna find out that I'm pregnant._

"That I...I... am pregnant!" I said without looking up to Edward's face than slowly I did everyone gasped and Edward's jaw was hanging open.

"Your What?" Edward asked.

"Pregnant."

**Edward POV**

_She's pregnant oh my god!_

**Alice POV**

_Yea! I'm gonna be a Aunt!! I am so happy for them._

**Jasper POV**

_Whoa! Pregnant so that's why she had a nervous feeling when he asked her that question._

**Esme POV**

_I'm gonna be a grandmother! Crongrats you two._

**Carlisle POV**

_So I am going to be a grandfather. I am happy for them._

**Rosalie POV**

_WHAT! She gets everything and it is not right! I am a little happy._

**Emmett POV**

_Woot! I get to be a uncle hope it is a boy!_

**Okay I hoped you enjoy this chapter and you get to see Edward's full reaction for Chapter6 tonight or tomorrow. You just saw everyone's thought's and know there is ½ to the wedding and you can tell Edward is shocked. So if you haven't read _The Surprise!_ Than read it please and it will be updated tomorrow or tonight. Well please review. Thank you. Please tell me what the baby should be and how many and please give me names.**


	6. Wedding Bells?

_**What Just Happened?**_

_**Chapter6: Wedding Bells?**_

**Hey guys okay in the beginning of this story were going to have a full reaction of Edward and than we go ½ a month later. Please review and I think today we will get _The Surprise!_ Updated and if you haven't read it than please do. Enjoy! The re- cap is huge!**

**Re- cap of Chapter5:**

_Crap! Great know he is gonna find out that I'm pregnant._

"That I...I... am pregnant!" I said without looking up to Edward's face than slowly I did everyone gasped and Edward's jaw was hanging open.

"Your What?" Edward asked.

"Pregnant."

**Edward POV**

_She's pregnant oh my god!_

**Alice POV**

Yea! I'm gonna be a Aunt!! I am so happy for them.

**Jasper POV**

_Whoa! Pregnant so that's why she had a nervous feeling when he asked her that question._

**Esme POV**

_I'm gonna be a grandmother! Crongrats you two._

**Carlisle POV**

_So I am going to be a grandfather. I am happy for them._

**Rosalie POV**

_WHAT! She gets everything and it is not right! I am a little happy._

**Emmett POV**

_Woot! I get to be a uncle hope it is a boy!_

**Bella POV**

The game lasted 3 hours long. Edward hasn't talked to me or made eye contact with me for those longest 3 hours. Me and Edward had a silent ride home. This was ridiculous.

"Edward tell me what is wrong? Is it about the baby?"

" How long have you been pregnant, and who is the father?" Edward asked sadly.

" Your the father and not that long 1 ½ to 2 months."

"Oh." Edward could manage to get out of his mouth than he mumbled something under his voice.

"Edward do you want a baby?"

" Yes, I do." He said.

" Than Edward what's wrong are you happy about the baby?"

" I am happy about the baby but.." Said Edward.

" But what Edward?"

" I am scared I am not going to be a good father and you know I can't be near the baby and you when I go threw my transformation in a year or two of becoming a vampire again." Said Edward in a more sad voice.

"Edward I know you are going to be a great father, and you have been a newborn in a vampire before so it won't be that hard and Carlisle said so."

" I know , I know." said he.

**½ a month later- The Wedding Day.**

Edward had all of his memory back. Alice made me and Edward stay one night away from each other. I was finally back at Charlie's house but I am moving out to live with Edward and his family and the baby. Charlie was not thrilled about the baby. Renee well lets just say she is pregnant a month a head of me and she was thrilled about the baby her first grandchild. I was a sound a sleep dreaming about my sexy fiancée whom is the father of the baby. Than the annoying beeping noise of my alarm clock went off at 5:30 am. I ran into the bathroom and started vomiting my guts out ( morning sickness). Than I went and brush my teeth and put something cute on. My baby bump was forming a little but not a lot. I went to the T.V. And turned on The-N and _Summerland _my favorite show**(A.N. It is a good show but I haven't seen all the episode I started watching it at 11 ½ years old and I am 12 ½ almost 13 so yea okay back to the story!)** that I usually watched when Edward or any of the Cullen's were not over my house. My stomach started growling and I decided to cook me some pancakes with chocolate chips yummy. Later that day Alice, Esme, and Rosalie came over to get me ready while Charlie went over to the Cullen's mansion. Alice did my make up, my hair was up with some stands framing my face with curls. The dress was lacy strapless that Alice made than I had a crown and than my long flowing veil. It was 20 minutes till the wedding me, Alice, Renee, Rosalie, and Esme pilled up in Edward's Aston. The wedding was behind the house. Alice went into the back to see if the boys were back there and they were. I went in side and waited for the knock on the door. Alice handed me a white lily and lavender bouquet. The knock finally came. I took a deep breath _here we go _I thought. The wedding march started to play I walked out of the door with pride and a nice big smile. As soon I was up there next to my love of my life.

He said his vows._ Bella, you helped me and you always completed me. From the first time I laid eyes on you I thought I would get my ring on her hand (Bella's Hand). You helped me when I had amnesia you never left me you supported me. I will always love you and the baby forever. You made me the happiest guy on this Earth._ Than I said my vows. _Edward, I will always love you and the baby forever. You made me the happiest woman on Earth. On the first day of school when I moved here to Forks I was curious about him and developed a crush on him. We became friends but I wanted more than that I wanted to kiss his lips, touch his face and be his girlfriend. Not a day goes by when I am glued to Edward's side. _At the end of our vows everyone awed at these vows we wrote.

Than we said I do. Emmett the preacher said, "Now I pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride." Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me really sweetly than deepened it. "Save it for the honeymoon you two." Emmett said.

Today was the happiest day, the receptionist people came up to us and hugged us and some people clapped there hand on the back of Edward's back and say congrats. People would ask about the baby and asking if I knew the gender of the baby and I would say no but next month I will. We left to our honeymoon and it was Paris, France!

**Okay so how did you guys like this chapter. Okay I'm still going to write next chapter is the gender and people give me names for girls names and boys name and I have one name which is Melanie and this suggestion was from butterfinger45. Thanks and please review people and read The Surprise! Please but right know I don't know what to write so yea. Okay bye I will maybe update today or tomorrow and the next chapter is finding out the gender of the baby and shopping. Kayla. **


	7. Baby Shower!

_**What Just Happened?**_

_**Chapter7: Baby Shower!**_

**Okay thank you all for the wonderful reviews this story has 31 reviews so keep on writing review which makes me happy. So sorry that it took me 3 days to update I was busy. Okay I have something to tell you I changed my mind, I won't tell you the gender until I get names for a boy and a girl so I have a poll. Okay here is what you do, go to my page click on vote now it says you have 4 choices. You have to pick a girl first name with a girl middle name and pick a boy first name with a boy middle name read every name on there or what it says. It will say first name girl etc. Okay enjoy!**

**Re Cap of Chapter 6:**

He said his vows. _Bella, you helped me and you always completed me. From the first time I laid eyes on you I thought I would get my ring on her hand (Bella's Hand). You helped me when I had amnesia you never left me you supported me. I will always love you and the baby forever. You made me the happiest guy on this Earth._ Than I said my vows. _Edward, I will always love you and the baby forever. You made me the happiest woman on Earth. On the first day of school when I moved here to Forks I was curious about him and developed a crush on him. We became friends but I wanted more than that I wanted to kiss his lips, touch his face and be his girlfriend. Not a day goes by when I am glued to Edward's side. _At the end of our vows everyone awed at these vows we wrote.

Than we said I do. Emmett the preacher said, "Now I pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride." Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me really sweetly than deepened it. "Save it for the honeymoon you two." Emmett said.

Today was the happiest day, the receptionist people came up to us and hugged us and some people clapped there hand on the back of Edward's back and say congrats. People would ask about the baby and asking if I knew the gender of the baby and I would say no but next month I will. We left to our honeymoon and it was Paris, France!

**Bella POV 1 month later Bella is 3 ½ months pregnant.**

I went to the doctors well to see Carlisle for my monthly check up. The baby was hiding so we couldn't see the baby. He told me to come back when I am four months pregnant to see the gender of the baby. Today Alice is going to throw me a baby shower go figure.

" Bella, Edward wake up or I will throw a ice cold bucket of water on you two!" shouted Alice.

" Okay were up happy."

Me and Edward got dressed, eat, I brushed my hair, and then we brushed our teeth. Our guest started to arrive for the baby shower.

" BELLA!" My mom shouted with tears in her eyes seeing her little girl married and pregnant.

" Mom!" I said in a happiest voice I could get out in.

"Bella how are you, Edward, and the baby and do you know the sex of the baby?" My mother said in a rush.

"Were doing good, and no we don't know what the sex of the baby because the baby always hide when I get a ultrasound."

"Oh." My mother said in disappointment.

"Mom I will call you when I find out."

"Okay." My mother squealed in excitement just like Alice would do.

Charlie came he wasn't thrilled that I was pregnant and I was going to end up in a divorce and ruin my life. After the baby is born I am going to take online courses from NYU._**( A.N. NYU stands for New York University and this is were I want to go when I get older so I can major in Nursing! That will be in lets say 5 years! Okay back to the story!) **_Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, and Eric came. The boys/ men went up to a room to go watch football ( rolls eyes) lets see there was a lot of bets going on the Baltimore Ravens **( A.N. My home state team yea I know they suck I prefer the New York Giants!) **took on the New York Giants. Edward, Mike, Tyler, and Charlie betted on the Giants were going to win and the Ravens were going to win while the others betted on the Ravens winning and the Giants loosing. Back to the baby shower. I got a car seat, two diaper bags **( A.N. One is for Bella and the other one is for Edward.)**, a mattress for the crib, a bassinet, a lot of yellow, green, and red clothes that were unisex, baby bottles, baby shampoo, lotion, newborn health kits **( A.N. I don't really know what they are called!)**, powder, diapers, baby wipes, a high chair, baby teether's, baby toys, blankets, a little set for the baby's crib, curtains, you name it. We played games there was this game with safety pins mixed in rice and you had to to get a lot of pins out in 30 seconds to one minute blind folded there was the rice and pins in a dish on one leg and on the other legs was a plate were you lay the pins on. Who ever gets the most gets a prize except for me. **( A.N. Again this is actually a game you can play in a baby shower I played it one year ago at my aunt's baby shower I only got 3 and this one girl got 14!)** It is November in 7 days it will be Thanksgiving.

**So sorry I had to end it here I promise to update soon and don't forget choose two girls names and two boys names in my poll for this story. I owe you guys two chapters tomorrow one will be with a baby name!**


	8. Thanksgiving With Cullen's!

**_What Just Happened?_**

**_Chapter8:__Thanksgiving With Cullen's! _**

**Oh this chapter may be funny. People please vote on my poll. Also please read _The Surprise!_ If you haven't and please read my new fan fiction called _The Secret I Never Told You Love!_ These stories are good. Okay here is the new chapter enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks! Also this is Emmett and Bella chapter and than this chapter might get a squeal! Sorry can't spell!**

**Re-Cap of chapter 7:**

Charlie came he wasn't thrilled that I was pregnant and I was going to end up in a divorce and ruin my life. After the baby is born I am going to take online courses from NYU._**( A.N. NYU stands for New York University and this is were I want to go when I get older so I can major in Nursing! That will be in lets say 5 years! Okay back to the story!)**_Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, and Eric came. The boys/ men went up to a room to go watch football ( rolls eyes) lets see there was a lot of bets going on the Baltimore Ravens **( A.N. My home state team yea I know they suck I prefer the New York Giants!)** took on the New York Giants. Edward, Mike, Tyler, and Charlie betted on the Giants were going to win and the Ravens were going to win while the others betted on the Ravens winning and the Giants loosing. Back to the baby shower. I got a car seat, two diaper bags **( A.N. One is for Bella and the other one is for Edward.)**, a mattress for the crib, a bassinet, a lot of yellow, green, and red clothes that were unisex, baby bottles, baby shampoo, lotion, newborn health kits **( A.N. I don't really know what they are called!)**, powder, diapers, baby wipes, a high chair, baby teether's, baby toys, blankets, a little set for the baby's crib, curtains, you name it. We played games there was this game with safety pins mixed in rice and you had to to get a lot of pins out in 30 seconds to one minute blind folded there was the rice and pins in a dish on one leg and on the other legs was a plate were you lay the pins on. Who ever gets the most gets a prize except for me. **( A.N. Again this is actually a game you can play in a baby shower I played it one year ago at my aunt's baby shower I only got 3 and this one girl got 14!)** It is November in 7 days it will be Thanksgiving.

**Bella POV**

Everyone pitched in to make this a wonderful thanksgiving day in my human years. Emmett was in charge of cleaning the turkey. I walked in and saw Emmett with a new hat Oh My God! The hat was the turkey!

"EMMETT TAKE THE TURKEY OFF THE TURKEY OFF YOUR HEAD THIS INSTINT AND PUT IT IN THE PAN WITH BROTH AND STUFF IT WITH STUFFING!" I screamed while all the Cullen's came in to see what all the locomotion was all about and than they all started to laugh really hard so they were rolling on the floor.

**A couple of hours later.**

I smelt something, it smelt like it was coming from the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen with stumbling but Edward caught me in his arms. We both went into the kitchen and guess what the oven was smoking because Emmett the idiot was not checking on the turkey like I told him to do so now the turkey is burnt!

"EMMETT GET YOUR VAMPIRE BUTT IN THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

" What is it Bella?" asked Emmett.

" Oh nothing I just called you down here for no reason... Yea there is something Emmett the turkey is burnt so now you have to go grocery shopping with Edward and get a new turkey and than you two are going to clean the turkey and watch it cook!"

" Aw.. But Bella." whined Emmett.

"Emmett don't whine, act like a man, and Bella why are you bringing me in this mess?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well because you can talk some sense into Emmett and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

They left to _Food Lion _grocery store. Me and the others got the stuffing ready. Made some ham, green beans, dinner rolls, than when the boys came home they made the turkey. Soon the whole dinner was ready and my parents and my step father came. We all sat down and said a prayer and than we all dug in. I felt sorry for Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme had to eat than throw it back up.

**Remember never let Emmett in charge of turkey. Also don't forget to read my stories and vote!**


	9. It's a babyAnd Christmas Eve With Th

_**What Just Happened?**_

_**Chapter9: It's a baby...And Christmas Eve. With The Cullen's!**_

**Hi everyone thank you for reading my stories and reviewing. It really means a lot to me. Each of these updates will be a month or sometimes twice a month of updates so this chapter was supposed to be a quote but it will say on December blah blah blah. Than it will be finding out what the baby is Christmas Eve. I hope you like it and read my other stories! P.S. Next update will be Christmas and New Years Eve. And than after that one it will be New Years and another doctors appointment. Sorry about the chapters being short!**

**Re- Cap of Chapter8:**

_They left to Food Lion grocery store. Me and the others got the stuffing ready. Made some ham, green beans, dinner rolls, than when the boys came home they made the turkey. Soon the whole dinner was ready and my parents and my step father came. We all sat down and said a prayer and than we all dug in. I felt sorry for Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme had to eat than throw it back up._

**Bella POV**

**December 12 at 2:20 P.M. Forks Union Memorial Hospital. Dr. Cullen.**

Today was the day me and Edward will find out what the gender of the baby is and Edward would get his monthly check up to make sure everything is okay with him since he has been in a serious car accident. We arrived to the hospital and my name is called I walk into the back with Edward lagging along with the rest of the Cullen family.

"Bella this might feel cold." Stated Carlisle my doctor and my father- in- law.

I winced at the gel. Everyone chuckled.

"Bella we are more colder than that well I used to be," Edward said with his eyes on me burning a hole in my face and my stomach.

"I know." I sighed.

" Your baby looks healthy." Carlisle said.

"That is good but what is the babies gender?" Me and Edward said in sync.

"It is a baby..." Carlisle started to say with a dramatic pause.

"Well hurry up." I said getting mad.

"It is a baby.. girl!" Carlisle said loud and proud with a sparkle in his eyes.

" YES I KNEW IT WAS GOING TO BE.. What... Wait...Did...Just...Say...A..Girl!" Emmett started shouting in excitement because he thought it was a boy than at the end he said in a sorrow voice.

"Yes Emmett it is a girl." Carlisle said.

"Are you sure?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes I am 100 positive!" Carlisle said.

More good news Edward had fully recovered from his injury's. So me and Edward went out to celebrate while the others went hunting.

**Christmas Eve. **

We all were getting ready for Christmas. Me and Esme cooked sugar, peanut, chocolate, sinker doodle cookies. Emmett was in charged of putting up the fake Christmas tree with the lights only because me, Edward, and Alice are going to decorate the rest of the tree. I was worried that Emmett was going to something very stupid. Than here comes Emmett bright with shiny Christmas lights wrapped around him.

"Oh boy."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Well you did something stupid like you usually do!" I screamed it was true but it was not necessary right to scream but any ways I am a pregnant person and we have haywire hormones.

We got everything done and the house looked perfect and so beautiful with the house decorated. I couldn't wait to see what I got, the baby has gotten, and the rest of the family has gotten! This is going to be the best Christmas I ever had or was it?


	10. Uh Oh Christmas Cheerios!

_**What Just Happened?**_

_**Chapter10: Uh- Oh Christmas Cheerios!**_

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry I haven't been updating so don't kill me. School has been taking a lot of my time and also things for church so yea. I really think this chapter name is funny uh I will try to update my other stories if you haven't read them than please do. Remember I need at least 10 more reviews for _Edward's Previous Life._ Or it won't be continued. This time I am going to do something mean so all the times check my authors note on top and bottom. Uh I hope this is going to be long lastly for the story _The Surprise!_I am having a majors writers block so give me ideas for that story so thats all for this until the bottom of the story. So Enjoy!**

**Bella POV. 3 am on Christmas Day.**

" Ah!" I screamed.

"Bella.. Bella.. What is wrong, love." Edward said groggily.

" My stomach hurts really bad!" I screamed.

Than on queue Carlisle came in and started to examine my stomach.

"We need to take her to the hospital now Edward! She might be in danger of having a miscarriage!" Carlisle tried to say calmly.

We arrived to the hospital. They done a lot of test on me to see if I had a miscarriage.

**3 hours later.**

" Bella you seem fine, but the baby..." Carlisle started to say.

" What about the baby!" I screamed.

"Bella your having twins!" Carlisle said very excited.

" Whoa.." I said than I was consumed into a sweet darkness.

**Edward POV**

"Ah!" Bella screamed in agony.

" Bella.. Bella.. What is wrong, love." I said groggily.

"My stomach hurts really bad!" Bella screamed in more agony.

Than Carlisle came in.

"We need to take her to the hospital now Edward! She might be in danger of having a miscarriage!" Carlisle tried to say calmly.

_She better not be loosing the baby! What is she stressing about is it me.. My sweet Bella in pain because of our daughter._

They did a lot of tests on Bella to make sure she isn't going to loose the baby.

**3 hours later.**

" Bella you seem fine, but the baby..." Carlisle started to say.

" What about the baby!" She screamed.

"Bella your having twins!" Carlisle said very excited.

_Twins! Wow! I can't believe it this makes me the happiest man in the universe!_

" Whoa.." She said than She passed out.

"Carlisle do something!" I yelled at him.

**1 ½ later.**

"Edward I don't know what is wrong with her, she must went into shock from the news or something else happened; Edward we are going to keep her over night for more evaluation." Carlisle said.

_No.. No! Why is this happening to her? What is wrong with her?_ The questions started to run through my head. Than I fell to the ground kneeling down with my head in my hands crying.

**Okay here is chapter 10 for you. I know not long well I will write longer chapters soon. Okay I need more ideas for the next chapter and 8 reviews for this story or no fast update. I don't like doing this but I need some ideas and reviews! Reviews make me happy! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Scared

**What Just Happened?**

**Chapter 11: Scared.**

**Hi! I updated, read all my other stories also, I am going to update for now on. Enjoy! P.S. This is a short chapter.**

**B POV**

Twins! How, but ho- what? My head swarm with confusion. Than a sweet darkness filled me.

_The Dream....._

I was bouncing to kids on my arms. Both of them crying. Edward and the rest of the family was no where to be seen they must have been hunting. I felt so fatigued, it isn't funny. I wanted to lie down but I couldn't. Edward came through the door ignoring me. He had a girl next to him who he was kissing.

_End Of Dream......_

I woke up. Everyone was surrounding me. Edward looked sad but yet worried. Oh! Crap! He probably is peed off about this issue. I am probably going to live that nightmare. I bet you one hundred percent.

**See its short sorry but next one probably will be longer!**


	12. Time to go away

_**What Just Happened?**_

_**Chapter12: Time to go away.**_

**Hey everyone, so school is out for me and I am so excited and 8th grade was awesome year for me but during the school year it was hard for me to update. So since I am out of school I am going to be updating a lot more except for July and I am a little busy with reading _ Great Expectations _by Charles Dickens and than doing a huge report on it for Honors English 9 for this up coming school year. So please enjoy this chapter!**

**Previously in this story-**

I woke up. Everyone was surrounding me. Edward looked sad but yet worried. Oh! Crap! He probably is peed off about this issue. I am probably going to live that nightmare. I bet you one hundred percent.

**Edward POV**

_My love pregnant with twins- I am so excited. I can not wait to hold both of the precious angels in my arms and sing them to sleep at night. Also, to watch them grow with my one and only true love. I just believe Bella and I created two babies. Astonishing!_

**Alice POV**

_Yes I can do more shopping! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I will spoil these two little ones to death even if Bella and Edward who are both party poopers disaproves of it I will still do that!_

**Emmett POV**

_Wonder where Edward and Bella are at?_

**Carlisle and Esme POV**

_Wow two little bundle of joys for the two. Congrats to them!_

**Rosalie POV**

_Yep. Its official I detest- I am mean hate their guts!_

**B POV**

We were all home now. Alice she was bouncing up and down even more since she can do way more shopping for the twins, oh that means so much more stress on me and torture. Jasper he had mixed emotions every single seconds because every one must have been feeling a different emotion. Rosalie looked ticked off that she looked like a evil goddess. Edward looked serious while Carlisle and Esme were smiling proudly about having to grandchildren. Well and there is Emmett lastly well just all can I say was being Emmett you can never define his ways well you can and that is childish.

I walked up into the bedroom and found my light blue duffel bag and started to put clothes in it. I had to get out of this place because who am I kidding Edward does not want these kids that I am carrying in my womb they would be a burden to him. I have to escape before it is to late and if I only stay I would see Edward kissing a girl one day and maybe it could turn out to be more like him having sex with a girl and I would be crushed. I have to leave. But when? I hid the duffel bag under the bed and I had to think of a plan before time starts to run out.

I walked down stairs to see that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle leave to go hunting while only Edward and Emmett would staying here with me. If only Emmett is kept occupied, Edward is asleep, and if I be careful of what I am planning to do and than Alice won't see than I can make my escape tonight.

It was around midnight. I quickly wrote a note to Edward that said: _Dear Edward, I am so sorry that I am leaving you. I know you do not want the twins so I am doing you a huge favor of leaving you so you would never have to meet the kids because we both know they are a burden and always will be to you. I am always irrevocably in love with you and right now I feel that you only married me because I am pregnant. Don't come after me because of the issue._

_Love forever,_

_Isabella Cullen_

It was horrible to write the note. I had tears escaping from me and racing down my face. I put the not onto the side I always slept on, on the pillow and than I pulled out my duffel bag. I looked over at the night stand and saw a picture of Edward and I laying loose, so I went over to it and put it in the duffel bag. While I was walking out of the door I did not bother to look back because I knew I would have second thoughts and I do not want that.

I was now on the road listening to a station with mixed music on and I was going to go drive until I wanted to stop. I did not even know where I am going.

**EPOV- Next Day so it is morning.**

I woke up and did not find my love any where. Than I saw a piece of paper on her pillow. I picked it up and started to read it over and over again and each time I start to cry and I had to man up but I couldn't.

_Oh gosh Bella why are you breaking my heart like this. You have no clue about what I think about this and I will find you Isabella. I will do whatever it takes to get you back in my arms again._

Picked up my phone and called Alice and told her what is happening and to tell the others to get back so we can start looking for Bella and Emmett was in this to because he loves Bella like a sister.

_Bella I am on my way my love, please do not do anything stupid or do not get hurt._

**This is the end of this chapter. I can not believe what just happened well I can not believe I wrote this because I had no intention of doing this twist well it came to me when I first wrote you see all my fans that I write what comes out which can be crazy at times. Well review and please read my other stories! P.S. I will try to update soon. I promise to all! ( There is not a lot of chapters left and I just started to think of making a sequel after the babies are born.)**


	13. Lost

_**What Just Happened?**_

_**Chapter 13: **__**Lost**_

**Wow! I finally updated and hello to everyone. I finally got around to it. Um... So I think this story sounds cheesy because my independent writing is better. Oh and I am looking for a beta reader, so if you are beta reader could you beta for me? Also, I can beta for people who would like it. Tonight is my updating night. By the way I would like five reviews atleast. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Previously: **

_Oh gosh Bella why are you breaking my heart like this. You have no clue about what I think about this and I will find you Isabella. I will do whatever it takes to get you back in my arms again._

Picked up my phone and called Alice and told her what is happening and to tell the others to get back so we can start looking for Bella and Emmett was in this to because he loves Bella like a sister.

_Bella I am on my way my love, please do not do anything stupid or do not get hurt._

**B POV**

Life. Was pure torture.

Life. Felt like someone squeezing me where I can not breath.

Life. My heart is aching.

Those simple things that I mentioned where not even simple, they were terrible. I felt alone and lost in this world with out Edward. I wanted him by my side holding my hand. I also wanted him to smooth my hair and tell me everything could be normal again and be okay.

I was driving on a pitchblack night. Rain was pouring where you could not see nothing anywhere. I know I should pull over but if I do than there is a huge chance I would be discovered by one of the Cullens and I did not want that.

I did not know where I was going, I do not even know what state I am in.

I wonder if anyone notices me missing and misses me to death. I bet not they don't care, I bet.

I was speeding way to fast on this night where it is pouring cats and dogs. My car started to swivle. The car was out of control and I could not even stop it.

What have I done?

Whats going to happen?

"Help! Someone Help me now! Dear Jesus help me!" I cried trying to get my car in control but it was no use.

I went spinning and flying.

Goodbye forever everyone I love!

**This is the end of chapter. Yes, I know it is short because I had to do a cliffy. So what you think happens? Take a quess in the review. Remember I would like five! Oh, and I promise I will try to make longer chapters and update faster.**


End file.
